


Thin walls, thick feelings

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, omg they were housemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Lawrence beings to worry about Ellie’s nightmares
Relationships: Lawrence Chaney/Ellie Diamond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Thin walls, thick feelings

Lawrence wasn’t stupid. Well she didn’t think she was anyway. When you live with someone as long as she’d lived with Ellie there are certain things that are hard to ignore about the other person.

The wall that separated Lawrence and Ellie’s respective bedrooms may as well have been made of paper. Every little sound either of them made could be heard from either room as if it was happening in the same place. 

On the first night Lawrence had pretended not to hear Ellie’s cries as she thrashed around in her bed. When the morning arrived Lawrence denied Ellie’s query about if she had heard anything distressing, casually mentioning a nightmare but giving no further detail. 

This exact conversation happened three more times before Lawrence became generally worried about Ellie. Her eyebags grew darker by the day and any fool could see how much the loss of a good night's sleep had on the younger girl. 

Lawrence made sure to stay awake at least an hour after Ellie had already turned in for the night. Mindless flicking through late night TV shows quickly became interrupted by the hurtful sounds coming from Ellie’s room again. 

Flicking off the TV, Lawrence rushed to her roommates door as quickly as she could, stopping a moment to take a deep breath. Slowly, she pushed open the door to reveal Ellie tangled up in her sheets.

“Ellie?” Lawrence tried to call out but it was clear Ellie was still trapped within her nightmare. Lawrence carefully made her way over to the vacant side of the bed and sat down, reaching for Ellie’s hand. 

“Ellie, it’s not real babes.” Wow she was bad at this, Lawrence thought. “Ellie, it’s me Lozza, I need you to wake up.”

A few silent seconds past followed by a squeeze to her hand.

“Lawrence?” Ellie barely let the name out as her swollen eyes cracked open a tiny amount. 

“I got you, it’s okay.” Lawrence wasn’t sure where this side of her was coming from when she suddenly found herself pulling the taller girl towards her into an embrace. “If you need to cry go ahead, no point holding it all in.” She ran a hand up and down Ellie’s back while she sobbed into her shoulder. 

“They just won’t stop.” Ellie sniffed. “Every time I close my eyes all I see is horrible images of people I love being hurt.” 

“That isn’t reality though baby, everyone is safe I promise. Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?” 

Ellie nodded, wiping tears out of her eyes. She let herself be led out of her bedroom and into Lawrence’s, sighing when she flopped down onto the large bed. 

Lawrence clicked the light switch and joined her under the covers. Reaching out she held onto Ellie’s hand, stroking her thumb until they both drifted off. 

When morning arrived Lawrence was awoken by two things. The first being a seagull screaming next to her window, to which she let out a string of curses into her pillow. 

The second was Ellie tucking herself further under Lawrence’s chin. During the night Ellie had attached herself to Lawrence’s body and seemed to have no immediate intentions of removing herself. 

“I wish that seagull would be quiet.” Ellie mumbled into Lawrence’s chest, alerting the older girl that she was in fact awake. “Anyone ever told you that you’re extremely comfy?” 

“You’re the first.” 

“Good.” Ellie giggled. “I wanna be the last as well.” 

For the first time in her life, Lawrence was speechless.


End file.
